Memories
by firebird478
Summary: Blaine looks at his sleeping boyfriend and beginns to remember...


**Memories**

Blaine turned around and looked at Kurt, who was sleeping next to him. In his sleep, he looked peacefull and completly calm; Blaine really wished he would like his more often during the day, cause he was just beautifull with a expresion like this. But Kurt was always beautiful, no matter what he did or said. And this perfect, amazing boy was Blaine's boyfriend. He could not believe that it had taken him so long to realize how he really felt about Kurt.

He could clearly remember the first time they met; how lost Kurt had seemed between all the Dalton boys on the staircase, how he could not believe that the members of the gleeclub were like rockstars here. Blaine smiled at the memorie of how he'd just taken Kurt's hand and run through the halls with him, and how he had sung Teenage Dream with the Warblers and obviously impressed Kurt, who had watched him the whole performance. And he had looked at Kurt during the song, cause even back then, there had been a part of him which knew that Kurt was the only one he really wanted to be with. After the song, he had talked to Kurt. Kurt had told him that he was the only out gay kid at his school, and that he got bullied very hard, especially by one footballplayer, who was named Dave Karofsky. Blaine had told him his own story and said that he should stand up to all the bullies and have courage. But then, only a few days later, Kurt had called him. He was crying, and he told him that Karofsky had done something that was so much worse than the normal bullying: that he had kissed him. And Kurt had not been able to do anything becaue of the shock at first, and he was upset because now, his first kiss had been stolen from him. But he didn't want to tell anyone else, because he did not want to just out someone else. Sometimes, he gave people just to many chances. At least in Blaines oppinion. After that, Kurt had not felt safe at his school anymore. And so, his dad sent him to Dalton.

They had become roommates, and Blaine had been kind of a mentor for Kurt. He felt a bit bad when he thought about how difficult it must have been for Kurt to be with him all day without getting more from him than just their friendship. But with the time, they got closer and opend up to each other more every day. Kurt had told Blaine about his mother's death, and Blaine had told Kurt about his parents, which sent him to Dalton so that they don't had him at home, because they did not really accept him being gay. And then, Pavarotti, the little canary, had died. Kurt had been very sad about it and sang 'Blackbird'. During this song, Blaine finaly realized that he was in love with Kurt. It had become kind of their song after that.

After the performance, Blaine had searched Kurt, and when he finally found him, he had told him what he felt. And he kissed him. Right there and then, just to proof that he ment it. Okay, so no, he hadn't really planned that. But it had been a great decision, because Kurt was really enjoying it. And he was a good kisser, although he had no experience at all. From then, they had been a couple. They would do nearly everything together; they would kiss a lot and make out, but they would also spent hours just talking to each other. When Kurt had admitted that he had used to cut himself, Blaine had been very shocked. Even now he nearly cried when he thought about it. Someone as beautifull and great as Kurt should not feel like he had to do something like that just because some stupid people could not accept who he was. Well, actually nobody should think that he had to do things like that. And he had made Kurt promise him that he would never do it again.

Blaine got out of his thoughts because Kurt turned around and mumbled something that sounded like _„I love you"_. Blaine stroke over his boyfriends hair, carefull not to wake him up, and whisperd in his ear_ „I love you too"_. Then, he fell asleep too, a happy smile on his face again, because this moment, it was just perfect.


End file.
